1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a head of golf clubs that is able to spin a ball more when hitting the ball in the rough etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many grooves are carved on a clubface in order to spin a ball enough even when substances such as grass or moisture lie between the ball and the clubface.
However, enough backspin is not produced in the rough etc. actually, the ball flies to unexpected longer distance or does not stop on the green (i.e. so-called "flyer phenomenon" occurs), and it annoys golfers.
Accordingly the golf club that is able to spin a ball more even in such a situation is requested. But any effective methods are not suggested yet.